Allen's Decision
by TrueAnimeLove
Summary: Allen, Johnny, Kanda and Link have returned to the order but Allen is regretting that decision. Maybe Tyki, Road and Cross can make him choose the right choice after giving him one more decision to make? Only slight romance but i hope you enjoy. Also my first Yaoi so be kind. Thank you.


**This is a work based on another fanfiction i have read on this site and I can't find it again. So i have decided to write my own version of the story and if anyone wants to tell me where i can find the story this one is based off of then please do as i really enjoyed reading it. All rights to the basic storyline belong to the person who first wrote, i just own this version and I don't own -man either.**

**This work is also my first Yaoi so hope you enjoy and try not to be too mean please. Also i have nothing against Lenalee but i needed someone for the story and Lenalee is almost too perfect so i decided to use her, Sorry to any Lenalee fans.**

Allen was being ignored. This had been going on for months after it was revealed he was the 14th Noah and after he had run away. Kanda and Johnny had convinced him to return to headquarters after kanda was made a general but everything had changed. The scientists wouldn't talk as naturally to Allen as they used to and many often blanked him when he walked in. Johnny was the only one comfortably enough to talk to Allen out o the scientists. The finders didn't want anything to do with him and would often leave the cafeteria when he walked in. At least Jeryy was still cooking him all the food he wanted otherwise Allen doubted he would have wanted to stay any longer in the cafeteria.

The other exorcists were just as bad. Kanda would often ignore him but that was usual and Allen was used to it despite the fact that they had definitely gotten closer after the months when it was them, Johnny and Link. Plus Kanda had more work to do then Allen as Kanda was now a General. Lenalee was busy trying to find Cross as he was still missing or dead (but you can never be sure with Cross unless his body turns up). Lavi was either helping Bookman or Lenalee or Chaozii and when he did spend time with Allen, Allen felt as if he was only being watch over and his movements recorded rather than having his friend talk to him. It seemed only Miranda and Krory didn't change the way they acted towards Allen but Allen did often feel like Miranda was at least a little bit scared of him.

In short, Allen felt lonely. He hadn't been allowed to leave headquarters for even a walk and often had someone with him who was either afraid of what he could become or wanted him dead. Then one day everything that was so fragile after he return smashed to pieces and Allen could only watch.

It had started as any other day, Allen wakes up in his room, lucky that Komui let him have that instead of a jail cell, and got dressed and walked to get breakfast. However, this time Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda were already in the cafeteria and didn't see Allen walk in.

"I can't keep this up anymore guys. I just can't. He is no longer the friend I made a 2 years ago." said Lenalee.

"We have to. You know Komui has told us to act normally and you being given the assignment to find Cross means you have to spend not as mush time with him as I do." replied Lavi.

"I know but when he sees me i see the hope in his eyes that I will be his friend and that kills me because i am not and won't be again." said Lenalee. "what should i do Kanda?"

"Like i know. Allen has had a ruff past, has a ruff future ahead of him and we have to stay his friends or when he becomes the 14th the order can know about it. Allen is the one you should feel sorry for not yourself." answered Kanda.

Lenalee thought for a moment before saying " Well if that is the case, why not just have Link look after him. Link did it before so why not do it again."

"Because despite the fact Link and Allen are now sort of friends, LInk is supposed to be dead and has other duties to fulfill so he can't be with Allen 24/7 anymore." Kanda told Lenalee.

"Plus it would help the order more if Allen trusted people here and even when he was hear before, he only trusted a few of us so we have to make sure we keep that trust." continued Lavi.

"But..." "No more buts. If you don't want to be Allen's friend anymore than say so now and I can get you more jobs so you don't have to see him anymore." said Kanda.

"Okay. Get me the jobs then. I don't want to see Allen anymore. He is no longer my friend." was the reply Lenalee gave.

Allen had been listening to the conversation and was about to walk over to Jeryy when he heard that. It broke his heart that Lenalee wanted nothing to do with him anymore and that Lavi and Kanda were pretty much watch dogs. These had been the friends he had made when he first entered the Order and... At that moment Allen decided to go to his room, that seemed to be the only safe place in the entire orld at that moment despite being in the building he wanted to leave so much.

That was why Allen hadn't left his room all day and why no-one had seen him. He just didn't want people to see him and he didn't want to see his so called 'friends'. Life was really playing a nasty trick on Allen. No-one wanted him at the Order, he didn't want to exist and the Noah most likely still wanted to kill him if what happened with the earl was any guess.

**Later that Day**

It was 11pm and Allen was still awake, thinking over what Lenalee had said over and over again. Those words seemed to not want to leave him alone despite everything he did but the words would return as quickly as they had left his mind. Allen was going crazy.

Suddenly a door opened in Allen's room, shocking Allen and making him sit up against the wall but still on his bed.

In walked Tyki and Road.

"Well hello there shounen." said Tyki.

"Allen!" shouted Road before hugging him.

Releasing himself form Road, Allen stood up. "What are you guys doing here? This is the order, you could get caught. This is not the same as last time, i am in my room, not in a dungeon."

"We came to get you. You must hate it here but come with us and become part of our family" said Road latching on to Allen's arm.

"Why? so you can destroy me and have Nea back. Well no thank you." said Allen pulling his arm free. "Just leave me alone. go away like everyone else has"

Allen then lay on his bed and turned his back on the 2 Noah.

Road looked disappointed and turned to leave but Tyki kept starring at the boy.

"Tyki, lets go. He doesn't want to come with us."

"You go on ahead Road. I will make him come with us. send in Cross after 10 minutes."

"Okay but on your head be it." Road then walked through her door and it closed behind her.

"Now then Shounen, we are alone. Tell me what the matter is?"

"No" grumbled Allen.

"Why not?"

"because you don't care, no-one cares about little young Allen, it's all about Nea or the 14th or trying to find Cross."

"I care about you little man but you need to tell me whats wrong for me to help you."

"You want to know wants wrong!" Allen turned to face Tyki with hate and anger in his eyes. "EVERYTHING. Everywhere i go i am ignored, people avoid me and i hate it. My so-called friends are my friends so the order can monitor me. My master is missing or dead and i am asked if i know anything but i already gave them all my knowledge on Cross. I am wanted dead by many people here and by the earl. I feel like i am sinking into quick-sand but no-one is willing to help me out of it and some are even laughing at the fact i am drowing in the first place. I want my life to end. Try fixing that Tyki!"

Once Allen's tirade was over, he started shaking. Tyki then sat down next to Allen on the bed as Allen was now sitting up, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Shush, there this a good shounen. Don't you feel better getting that off your chest." Allen provided a slight nodd and Tyki pulled him further into his chest.

"You listen to me. Okay?" Allen nodded again. "You are wanted and not just for nea. You are an amazing person. You stood up to me despite almost dying. You are a 16 year old boy who can defeat akuma while many of your friends are older then you. You are a person you has too much grief and hardship in one life span and yet you kep going. you keep moving forward. You don't let people contol you and you only trust an certain few but if they have betrayed that trust then it is shame on them not you."

Allen listened as Tyki talked and was slowly starting to realise tat maybe he had chosen the wrong side to fight for. But one problem still remained.

"But Tyki, doesn't the earl want to kill me? Also You have tried to kill me so why do you want to help me?"

"Fisrt off the earl doesn't want to kill you, he only wanted to force Nea out in order for Nea to either be destroyed or talked to, You can never tell with the earl. And Secondly, Of course i care when someone i love is in a world of hurt but no-one can see it."

"You love me Tyki? yeah right, is this another one of your bluffs to get me to go with you? I have never heard those words so you can't expect me to believe in them especially coming from someone who tried to kill me."

Allen tried to get out of Tyki's arms but Tyki was having none of it.

"I do love you. I love you because you survived, because you can care and because you are the one person to bet me in poker. I tried to kill you under the earl's orders. i didn't think i could fall for someone when i had my hand on their heart reading to eat it. I didn't know i would have to kill the one boy who could bet me at poker. I didn't think you could ove me back but seeing you like this means have to take you with me now or i wouldn't be able to face you again."

Allen turned to look at Tyki, he saw the love and the angst at what he had don to Allen in the past. Allen saw something he hadn't seen for weeks, someone wanting to be trusted so they could protect him. Allen started to tear up.

"You better be telling the truth Tyki."

"I would never lie to you shounen. Never."

They hugged for 5 minutes and Allen had finally calmed down when TYki realised him. Both then started leaning their heads in and ...

"Where are you idiot apprentice!"

Cross came through the door shouting at the top of his lungs with a bottle of red wine half drunk in his left hand and judgement in his right hand.

Tyki and Allen stopped and to turn to the intruder.

"Master...what are you doing here?" squeaked Allen as Tyki moved Allen to place him against Tyki's chest again.

"I have been trying to get the earl to see sense and not kill you so that Nea and the noah can stay as one unit, eventually. I have also been giving Jasdevi the bill so don't worry about that anymore."

"Why are you here now master? I thought you left the order."

"I did but so did you and then you had to make to stupid decision to come back. Now why would i want to come and get my idiot apprentice out of this hell hole playing as god. Hmmmmmmm"

"Cross, he already regrets his decision so lets make him decide again so we can leave this place behind us for good." Tyki said before Cross could keep talking and demolishing Allen again.

"Fine. Whats your decision then Allen? Want to live with the order or the noah? your choice." Cross said before drinking a quarter of the bottle of wine he had in his hand.

Allen looked from Cross to Tyki to the door of his room and back again for a few seconds before turning fully into Tyki's arms and saying "I want to live a life where i am wanted not tolerated. i want to go with the Noah."

"Good choice." said Cross as Tyki squeezed Allen.

"Lets go" said Tyki after releasing Allen and making a move off the bed. Cross started to make his way through Road's door when...

"Wait!" said Allen. holding on to Tyki's sleeve. "While you are here, lets mess with everyone before they wake up."

"Loe ve it. I can finally state we are leaving fo good and there is no point in finding us." said Cross as he came back already thinking of a plan to mess with the order.

"Perfect, then we can get back at everyone who has betrayed you." said Tyki with a smile. "Any ideas as to how we can do that?"

"Sure but i bet Master has some as well."

"Of course i do idiot apprentice."

All three of them looked at each other with a evil smile and plotted the revenge each wanted.

**The next morning**

Everyone was up and about. Kanda was tasked with trying to get Allen out of his room. What he found was not want he wanted to see.

In Allen's room, all his stuff was gone and only a few things remained. \but what caught Kanda's attention was not the lack of an Allen but the note on his bed. after reading the note, Kanda ran to show it to Lavi and Lenalee as well as everyone else in the order.

The note read as follows:

Dear the Order,

I, Allen Walker, and I, Cross Marian, have decided to leave the order and never return to its ranks. We hope you can understand our decision but it is for the best as we and you shalll be happier without the 14th Noah under your roof. Allen is currently with the Noah and shall be happier and safer there then with you. Also everyone of you has betrayed the trust Allen so kindly gave you especially the three excorists by the names of Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee.

As stated we have left the order but not without a present. At 11, there shall be an explosion across the tower and we hope you enjoy it.

Farewell from,

Cross Marian,

Allen Walker,

and Tyki Mikk.

The note was read out by Kanda to everyone in the cafeteria and they all started looking for the explosion source but could not.

At 11 an explosion did go off and sent many into a panic but for Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi who had found one of sources, they couldn't be more humilated or felt more stupid as the main hall way outside of the cafeteria hung a banner with the words 'Goodbye betrayers of trust'. There was even some party poppes that had gone off and the string was on their heads. Each one looked shocked but the first to recover was Kanda.

"I bet you Allen heard us talking yesterday and has decided to leave us due to his treatment here."

"But...we would have heard him right and Allen is not one to betray us so quickly" argued Lenalee.

"WEll we betrayed him first so i will say Allen has every right to be mad at us. I just hope he is happy. But this does mean we will have to kill our friend." said Lavi.

"But i don't want to kill Allen, I still see him as a friend. It is the Noah I am afraid of." Lenalee argued, Kanda and Lavi both turned to her with shock and almost disgust.

"Haven't you realised that he heard you say you weren't going to be his friend anymore. Don't you get it, your words have betryed Allen and now you are retracting your statement. I am glad Allen has left if this is how you have been treating him" said Kanda

"You haven't been much better. You always ignore him or blank him so you have betrayed him too." argued Lenalee.

"Yes but Allen knows i am know a general so couldn't spend as much time with him as i used to. Plus i wasn't the one who wanted to report to the order everything Allen did. That was your Idea Lenaalee." said Kanda. "I don't think i want to be your friend if you don't take responsibiliy for your actions."

"I am sorry Lenalee, but the way your acting is not nice. Its like your trying to push the blame on to everyone else and not yourself. We are all to blame for betraying Allen, face it WE ALL Betrayed him. There is no getting him back and i doubt he would fogive us anyway." said Lavi.

Both the boys then left to tell Komui what the explosion was before anything else happened, leaving Lenalee alone with her thoughts.

**Outside the Order**

"Come on lets go" shouted Cross as Allen and Tyki walked hand in hand towards Road's door.

"We are, we just had to leave the note. I so wish i could have seen their faces when the note was read out or when the explosion went off." said Allen and he and Tyki laughed.

"Master,...where is timcanpy?" asked Allen realising that the golem was missing.

"He is playing with Lero and Road last time i checked, now lets go." Cross said before walking throught the door.

TYki made to follow but stopped when Allen didn't walk forward.

"Something the matter, shounen?" TYki then walked back to stand next to Allen who was staring out at the Order.

"Nothing, just feeling a little sad as i will miss my old friends and the order but glad to be leaving at last." Allen said as he turned towards Tyki.

"No regrets remember, this was your choice Allen." said Tyki smirking at the boy.

"Yeah" said Allen as he leaned up and placed a kiss on Tyki's cheek. "I think this is the best decision i have made yet."

"Glad to hear it. Now lets go before Road closes the door"

"Okay"

And with that, Allen and Cross said goodbye to the order. Tyki now had his shounen all to himself and Allen promised to teach Road how to play poker. Allen was happy for the first time in months and all in all, he stuck by his statement to Tyki, it was the best decision he had made yet.


End file.
